Motocross Champ
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: A Daisuke and Willis One-Shot please enjoy and NO FLAMES


Motocross Champion

I don't own Digimon

This is a Willis and Daisuke one-shot pairing enjoy

Motocross Champion

The airport in Colorado was bustling with activity with hundreds upon hundreds of people who were rushing around trying to catch their flights to other parts of the world, or for those arriving, rushing to grab their luggage from the plane. In the airport standing out amongst the crowd was one lone girl of about fourteen years of age with mahogany coloured hair, holding a large red and black duffel over her shoulder. The girl was wearing tight blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, a blue tank top, and an unzipped leather jacket. This girl was one of a kind in more ways than one; she was Daisuke Motomiya, the leader of the second generation of DigiDestined, the Child of Miracles and the inheritor of Courage and Friendship. Now she was in Colorado for a special occasion, but she didn't tell anyone what it was apart from her parents, her sister, her partner Veemon, and her DNA digivolve partner Ken Ichijoji. Ken was her closest friend, and the others were told because they were family.

"Well time to get going," Daisuke said to herself as she walked towards the exit of the airport with her duffel bag around her shoulder. She exited the airport terminal and saw several taxis on the road. She walked towards one before she heard a shout call to her.

"Daisuke is that you!?" Daisuke turned to see a blonde haired boy with sky blue eyes wearing jeans, a red jacket, and a white shirt walking towards her. Daisuke blushed slightly as she looked into the boys blue eyes.

"Willis?" she asked in surprise.

"Hey Daisuke, long time no see huh?" the blonde haired boy now known as Willis said to Daisuke with a bright toothy smile, and Daisuke's blush intensified. "Hey you okay Dai?" he asked her.

"What? Did you say something Willis?" she asked him, clearing her head with a shake.

"I said, long time no see hasn't it Dai?" Daisuke smiled at him.

"Yeah it has; how've you been?" she asked him in curiosity.

"I've been fine. You know, helping the American DigiDestined when I can, and relaxing and all that. What about you, did you bring Veemon with you?"

"No sorry, I had to leave him behind in Odaiba with Kari and Gatomon," Dai said apologetically.

"Dare I ask why?" Willis asked his friend as the two of them walked away from the airport.

"Well, if I brought him here he might get in trouble. It would be awkward trying to cover for him, and besides, once I asked him to stay behind he couldn't resist," Daisuke answered with a smile on her face.

"How'd you manage that, when I met him he was energetic and hyperactive?" Willis asked the mahogany haired girl in surprise.

"Well let's just say that a girl like me has her ways," Daisuke answered with a cute pout, a trembling lower lip, puppy dog eyes, and a flutter of her eyelashes. Willis blushed.

"Man I feel sorry for the guy who winds up with you. Come on, how about some lunch? My treat."

"Are you sure?" Daisuke asked him.

"Of course, you're my friend. Besides, I know for a fact that airline food isn't that much better than hospital food," Willis replied to her as he took Daisuke's hand. She blushed slightly.

"Well if you're sure Willis, lead the way! And you're paying, right?" she asked him, and he smiled at her.

"Sure thing Daisuke. So what do you want to eat, Pizza, take away, hot dogs, or what?"

"Um, I don't know how. How about you decide," Daisuke told him, and Willis smiled at her.

"Alright then, hold on a sec," he said to her. "Hey taxi!" Willis shouted, and he whistled loudly. A taxi came screeching to a halt.

"Whoa, that was awesome," Daisuke said in awe with wide eyes.

"It's a talent that you learn. Now come on," Willis said as he opened the car door and Daisuke got inside the cab. Willis shut the door behind them. "The pizza place pal," he said to the driver.

"You got it mac," the driver replied with a grin before the cab drove off towards the pizza place. Daisuke smiled at Willis who smiled back as they enjoyed the ride. The cab soon stopped outside the pizza place and they got out of the cab. Willis paid the driver before he sped off.

"Well here we are," Willis said to her and Daisuke smiled at him.

"Okay then let's go in, I'm hungry," she said with a grin, and Willis laughed before he nodded his head. They both entered the restaurant and took a seat at a table in the corner, and they sat beside one another as a waitress came up to them both.

"What'll it be you two?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Meat lovers please," Willis said, and the lady nodded her head.

"And what would you two like to drink?"

"Just a soda thanks," Daisuke replied.

"Okay then, I'll be back in a minute you two, enjoy your date," she said brightly, and Daisuke blushed brightly in embarrassment while Willis sputtered and turned slightly red. Then he saw an object in Daisuke's duffel bag.

"Hey Dai, what is this?" he asked, unzipping the bag and taking out a red and black motocross helmet. Daisuke's face went white and she gulped.

"Oh that. Well, a friend of mine is competing in that big motocross race in a tomorrow and they forgot their helmet, so they asked me to bring it to them here," Daisuke lied, and Willis looked at her before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well whoever your friend is, they are really lucky to have a friend like you," he said to Daisuke who smiled at him.

"They sure are, oh pizza's here," Daisuke said as the lady returned with the pizza and two sodas.

"Here you two are, two sodas and a meat lover's pizza."

"Thanks," Willis said.

"No problem, enjoy your date your two," the waitress told them, and Daisuke and Willis blushed again.

"We are not on a date!" Daisuke and Willis both shouted at the lady before they sighed in disbelief.

"Some people," Willis said.

"Tell me about it, but hey, this is good," Daisuke said as she took a slice of their pizza and took a bite out of it.

"You love your food don't you?" Willis asked her.

"Yep," she chirped in response, and the blonde laughed before he took a piece of the pizza and ate it as well, chatting all the while

"So Daisuke, do you have a boyfriend yet, has anyone been able to tame the fire in your heart?" Willis asked her as Daisuke took a sip of her soda. Her eyes widened and she spat it out, coughing.

"What!?" she exclaimed, and Willis smirked.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he took a sip of his soda as well.

"Well what about you, have you settled down or are you still a bachelor?" Daisuke asked slyly, and Willis suddenly spat out his soda as well. Daisuke laughed happily and Willis glared at her before he also laughed.

"Hey Daisuke, what do you say about me and you heading to my home and you can stay there for the night?" Willis asked her

"Really?" she asked him, and Willis nodded his head. "Okay, then sure," Daisuke said with a smile on her face.

"Great, let's go," Willis said smiling, and he got up and grabbed Daisuke by her hand who in turn grabbed her duffle bag, and the two of them ran out of the pizza place after paying. Soon the two of them had arrived at Willis's home that was outside the city of Denver, Colorado, and there was a lake nearby with a stable where the sounds of horses could be heard.

"Whoa nice place, I thought you lived in the city?" Daisuke asked.

"Not really, my parents work there but we live here. They are at work now, so come on," Willis replied to Daisuke who smiled brightly at him. They both walked inside the house. "Welcome to my humble abode, what is mine is yours and so on so forth. There is a guest room down the hall to the left, you can sleep there," Willis told Daisuke, who nodded her head and went to the room. She placed her duffel bag on the bed that was in the room and saw a brown horse with a saddle running around the paddock. She then walked outside and towards the fence, and the horse trotted towards her and neighed.

"Hi there big guy, I'm Daisuke, nice to meet you," she greeted, holding her hand out to the horse who neighed at her again before it lowered its head to her. She petted it on the head. "You're a good boy aren't you?" Daisuke asked the horse who nodded its head.

"He sure is," Willis said from behind Daisuke, causing her to look back at her friend.

"Hey there Willis, this is a great horse," she said with a smile at the blonde, who nodded his head at her.

"He sure is, I've known him for years," he said, walking up to Daisuke. The horse neighed again and Willis also started petting it. "Do you want to ride him?" he asked Daisuke who looked at him in surprise.

"What?" she asked in shock. Willis jumped over the fence and Daisuke followed after him slowly as Willis grabbed the reigns of the horse and carefully and slowly ushered it over to Daisuke before it stopped and neighed again. "You mean I can ride him?" she asked Willis who nodded his head in agreement. The horse also nodded its head.

"Here, I will help you up," Willis offered as he moved behind Daisuke and put his hands on her hips, causing her to blush at the contact, and Willis smiled at her. "On three, one, two and three," Willis said as he lifted Daisuke up and onto the horse. She yelped slightly and Willis laughed. Daisuke glared at him playfully before she joined in, and the horse snorted and bucked slightly.

"Whoa boy," Daisuke said to the horse who calmed down.

"You have a way with animals," Willis said to Daisuke with a bright smile, and she nodded her head at him.

"I guess that I do. So how do I get this guy to go?" she asked him. As she said, that the horse bucked and neighed and Daisuke yelped in shock. "Hold on boy, what's wrong with you!?" Daisuke asked just before the horse bolted off.

"Dai!" Willis shouted in worry as the horse galloped off towards the lake, and Willis saw another horse nearby. He ran towards it before he mounted it. "Let's go!" he shouted, cracking the reigns, and the horse reeled backwards and neighed before it galloped off after Daisuke.

"Slow down you dumb animal!" she shouted at the horse as it stopped just before the lake and the force of the sudden stop threw Daisuke off the horse. She yelped in shock and went crashing into the water with a splash.

"Daisuke!" Willis shouted, dismounting the horse. He ran towards the water's edge. "Can you hear me!?" he shouted as Daisuke emerged, and she gasped for air. "Dai are you alright?" he asked Daisuke who looked at him.

"Yeah I am fine. That didn't go well did it?" Willis nodded his head.

"Here, let me help you out of there," he said to her, offering his hand. Daisuke reached for it before she grinned mischievously, and before Willis knew it Daisuke pulled Willis into the water with her. He yelped in shock as he too crashed into the water with a splash. Daisuke laughed happily and Willis popped his head out of the water, glaring at her before he too laughed happily. "That wasn't funny Daisuke," he said to her, but his eyes showed his mirth.

"Sure it was, you're smiling aren't you?" she asked Willis, who rolled his eyes before he smiled as well.

"True there, come on, we need to put these guys into the stable," he replied, and Daisuke nodded her head at him as they both got out of the water. Then the pair mounted the two horses again, and Willis led the way towards the stable. Daisuke managed to make her horse follow after Willis towards the stable and they dismounted. Willis shut the door behind the two horses.

"Well that was fun," he said to Daisuke who nodded her head in agreement with him. They grabbed a pair of towels that were on a nearby rack and used it to dry off. Daisuke then noticed two objects covered by a tarp.

"Hey, what is under here?" she asked walking towards it, and Willis looked at her just as Daisuke removed the tarp and her eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa, two dirt bikes. Awesome!" she exclaimed in enthusiasm. Sure enough, two dirt bikes, one green the other orange, sat beside one another. "What are these doing here?" Daisuke asked Willis.

"Um well, this is a bit embarrassing," he said with a blush.

"What?" Daisuke asked him in curiosity.

"Well my idol is that world famous Motocross racer Drago Kiseki, he is so awesome and talented," Willis answered Daisuke, and she smiled brightly at him.

"You don't say, well what about a race?" she asked him.

"What? Are you serious?" Willis replied in shock.

"Yeah come on, what could go wrong?" Daisuke asked him as she mounted a dirt bike.

"Okay then, get ready to lose." Willis smiled at her, getting on the other bike and he started it up and it roared to life. "I'll give you a head start," Willis said to Daisuke who smirked at her friend.

"You'll regret that," she said as she started up the dirt bike and shot off. Willis's jaw dropped.

"Hey!" he shouted as he followed after Daisuke who zoomed off through the meadow. Willis followed closely behind her. "You won't win that easily!" he shouted to Daisuke who blew a raspberry at him before she sped off. Willis groaned and followed after the mahogany haired girl. "Where did she learn how to ride like that?" Willis thought to himself as Daisuke looked back at him.

"Come on keep up!" she shouted to him as she did a wheelie. Willis' eyes widened in shock, and the two of them soon turned around and raced back towards the stable with Daisuke in the lead the whole way. Daisuke smirked at Willis as they came to a stop by the stable once again. "Well?" she asked him.

"Dai, where did you learn to ride like that?" he asked her.

"I guess I am just a natural at this," she replied.

"Man you would probably give Drago Kiseki a run for his money, I wish I could watch him race just once," Willis said with a sad smile.

"Hey Willis, here you go," Daisuke said to him, handing him a piece of paper.

"What is this?" he asked, taking the piece of paper from Daisuke.

"It is a special pass to the race tomorrow," she explained.

"But why are you giving it to me?" he asked her in shock.

"Because we're friends, and you're a fan of Drago so you'll see him in action," Daisuke replied to Willis, who looked down at the pass again before he smiled at Daisuke.

"Well thank you Daisuke," he said to her, and Daisuke nodded her head at him. "So when is the race?" Willis asked her.

"Tomorrow at eleven, don't be late," Daisuke said to him, and Willis nodded his head in agreement with the mahogany haired girl who smiled at him in return. The next day Willis and Daisuke arrived at the location where the race was being held, and Willis was surprised as he saw hundreds of people standing around the track, and he also saw several people with cameras and microphones.

"News crews?" he asked.

"Well whenever Drago Kiseki is racing, the paparazzi always shows up," Daisuke explained. "Well I'd better find my friend who is competing and give him his helmet," she said, and Willis nodded his head as he made his way through the crowd. Daisuke walked away towards one of the nearby trailers and walked inside it. After a few minutes a person wearing a pair of red and black pants, black boots, a black and red jacket and a red and black helmet walked out. The person went towards a red and black bike where a large man was standing.

"Hey there Drago, are you ready for the race?" the man asked him.

"Sure am," Drago replied in a gruff voice before mounting the bike, and he started the bike before heading towards the starting line where there were three more riders.

"Finally ready to be squashed?" a rider wearing all green asked Drago.

"Just bring it bug boy," Drago replied to him with a sneer as the other two riders looked at them both.

"Just because you are pretty skilled for a rookie Drago doesn't mean you can win this race," a rider wearing yellow said to Drago who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure, keep telling yourselves that," he replied to them all as Drago saw Willis watching. Drago nodded at him as a man with a flag walked to the four riders.

"Are you guys ready?" the man asked the four riders, and they all nodded their heads to the man.

"I wonder where Daisuke is," Willis asked himself as the news crews all aimed their cameras towards the riders. Meanwhile all of the DigiDestined were watching the race back in Odaiba in Tai's apartment with Jun, Daisuke's sister, as well.

"I cannot believe that we are watching Drago Kiseki actually race live, he is so awesome," Yolei gushed, and the others all nodded their heads while Jun and Ken smiled at one another discreetly.

"Tell me about it, he is more famous than most veteran motocross racers," TK said.

"Shush up guys, the race is about to start," Tai said to them, and true to his word the race was about to begin.

"Ready, set, go!" the man announced waving the flag, and all four racers shot off down the dirt track over the first dirt mound with Drago in the lead followed by the other three.

"Whoa look at him go," Willis said in awe as he watched Drago pass him while the news crews all kept their cameras on them as best as they could.

"You won't beat me this time!" the green racer shouted at Drago as they race side by side followed by the other two racers.

"Are you so sure?" Drago asked him casually, and the green racer growled towards Drago before trying to ram his bike off the track. Drago saw it coming from a mile away and braked, stopping just in time, and the green racer went crashing off the track. Drago took off again now in last place because the other two racers had passed him.

"Here they come!" a spectator shouted, and the whole crowd cheered as the yellow and blue racer were almost at the finish line, but Willis saw Drago coming behind them. Before the finish line was a large jump that the racers had to get over to win, and the two racers in front of Drago both went airborne and decided to show off and mock Drago by doing one of his signature stunts. The crowd all booed at them both, and the racers smirked before they shouted in shock as they failed to stick the landing and they crashed into the dirt. Drago zoomed over them both through the air and performed a stunt where he was lying down on the bike with his legs over the handlebars and his hands behind his head.

"The lazy boy!" a spectator shouted and the crowd cheered as Drago sat back on his bike just as he crossed the finish line and won the race. The crowd all cheered loudly before Drago came to a stop.

"Wow," Willis said in awe as Drago looked over at him and waved him over.

"Over here kid," he said to Willis who made his way over to Drago before a large man stopped him. "Its fine Bruce, let the guy through," Drago said, and Bruce nodded back at him before allowing Willis to walk over to him. "I hear from a friend that I'm your idol," Drago said to Willis.

"Oh yeah, I'm Willis, nice to meet you in person," Willis said to Drago who nodded his head.

"Likewise," he said as a reporter came over to him and Willis.

"Channel Five news, Drago Kiseki, how does it feel to win this race and to defeat your rival yet again?" the reporter asked him.

"Well, it's pretty awesome to show that jerk just who is the best racer time and time again," Drago replied with a chuckle.

"What do you plan to do now that you have won the race? Are you going to celebrate with your girlfriend the president of your fan club?" the reporter asked and Drago laughed.

"No," Drago said.

"Why not?" the reporter asked him.

"Well, first off the girl while good looking isn't who I am interested in. Secondly…" Drago trailed off as he took off his helmet, "I'm a girl, so no offence to same sex couples but I don't swing that way," Drago said as Willis's eyes widened in shock as did everyone else's.

"Daisuke!?" Willis shouted in shock.

"Hey there Willis," She chirped to him.

"You're Drago Kiseki, but... how, what, mmph!" Willis said in shock as Daisuke's lips found his and he blushed brightly before he returned the kiss to Daisuke. They both then broke the kiss when air became an issue and the panted slightly. "Wow," Willis said with a smile on his face.

"Tell me about it, so think you can handle being the boyfriend of Drago Kiseki?" Daisuke asked Willis who looked at her and hummed for a moment in thought.

"Sure," he replied and Daisuke smiled at him.

"Awesome," Daisuke replied as she started her bike again and Willis climbed onto the bike behind Daisuke, and they both shot off. A few days later in back Odaiba, the rest of the DigiDestined were in the park all sitting around a tree and they were still in shock at what they had seen a few days ago when they watched the race.

"I cannot believe that Drago Kiseki is actually Daisuke," TK said in shock.

"I can't believe she kissed Willis on the lips on live Television," Yolei said in more jealously then shock.

"Focus Yolei, why didn't Daisuke ever tell us though?" Tai asked in confusion, but before anyone could reply they heard the sound of a motorbike rev and they looked to see Daisuke, Veemon and Willis riding a red and black chopper.

"Let's ask her," Matt said as the DigiDestined all ran towards them.

"Hey guys," Daisuke greeted them as she turned off the chopper.

"Daisuke why didn't you ever tell us that you were Drago Kiseki?" Sora asked her.

"It was something I wanted to do in private without having to worry about you all fretting over me every time I crashed or something," Daisuke said to them.

"Well who knew that you were Drago?" Izzy asked her.

"My parents and sister for one, and Ken knew along with Veemon," Daisuke replied as everyone looked at Ken.

"What, we're DNA partners so it's only fair we tell each other everything important," Ken replied to the DigiDestined.

"And what is really cool is that Daisuke's lazy boy stunt she did on the day of the race was in honour of me," Veemon said to them.

"Pardon?" Tai asked him.

"That race was on the same day the Veemon and I met for the first time, and he always liked it when I did that particular stunt," Daisuke explained, and everyone all nodded their heads in understanding.

"Hey Daisuke," Cody said.

"Yeah little guy?" she asked him.

"I figured out that you were Drago Kiseki," he said and everyone but Daisuke and Willis gasped.

"How did you do that?" Yolei asked him.

"Well I overheard Daisuke talking on the phone to someone about how squirrelly her bike was in the last race, and how it nearly landed her in the berm or whatever it was and how she nearly didn't finish the race because of that," Cody explained and Daisuke looked at him.

"Well you are pretty smart to have figured that out by yourself Cody," she smiled at the boy who blushed brightly. "Now then, if you'll excuse me and Willis have a date to go on, and Tai you want to know something cool?" she asked the bushy haired boy.

"What?" He asked her as Daisuke pulled her goggles over her eyes.

"Goggles don't just mark the leader of the DigiDestined!" she shouted as started the bike and sped off with Willis and Veemon holding onto her as Daisuke then pulled a wheelie. They zoomed off through the streets and Willis smiled at his girlfriend and Daisuke smiled back at him.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


End file.
